Gamer Rage
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Playing video games is a good way to kill time, but some bladers, like Bryan, take it far too seriously.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Gamer Rage

**Summary**

Playing video games is a good way to kill time, but some bladers, like Bryan, take it far too seriously.

**.**

"He's been playing this game since five am this morning, I think we should stop him," said Spencer, standing at the kitchen table watching Bryan rage at his video game. At first, Bryan seemed happy to play – after all, he loved the chance to destroy things when the opportunity surfaced – but that happy face was replaced by his bitch face and that meant Bryan was not happy.

Tala shrugged, a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Let him play. It's funny watching him rage. The last time he got this mad over a video game was when Kai killed him in Call of Duty."

Bryan _hated _losing.

Only _he _was allowed to win.

It was a known fact Bryan paid people to ensure he won the game.

"ARGH, DIE YOU PORCELAIN BITCH!" Bryan screamed. He was standing in front of the plasma screen, waving his xbox controller around in the air as if he was attempting to swat a fly.

Spencer lowered his gaze, turning his attention on his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Boy these things were good. No wonder that rich snob from the Majestics bought bucket loads of peanut butter jars. "Man, I love these sandwiches. Where did you learn about these from?"

"Mariam. She loves them," Tala replied, stealing a slice from Spencer's plate. He brought the bread to his mouth and took a bite and sighed happily. "Damn, these things are good." The two boys continued to eat while Bryan continued to rage and rant.

"FUCK YOU, SCARLET!" Bryan roared. He held the controller above his head, then brought it down as if the game were real.

"He's getting really mad, I think he should have a sandwich to calm down," Spencer said.

Tala smirked. "He gets this mad when he's playing a Pokemon game too. I've never seen anyone curse and shout as much as this guy," he said, jerking his head in Bryan's direction. "I mean, Kai gets mad when he plays games, but Bryan is on a new level of psycho."

"He gets mad playing Pokemon?" Spencer repeated. How childish!

"Well, those games are pretty difficult. I played one last weekend and that damn Pokemon kept putting me to sleep," Tala replied, taking yet another piece of sandwich.

Spencer groaned. "Not you too."

"I like playing Pokemon games."

Suddenly, a low bellowing roar echoed throughout the household. Bryan was now stomping around in a circle, screaming a long string of obscenities. "I hate this game! WHY DOESN'T SHE JUST DIE?! I keep hitting her, but nothing happens!" He glanced over at Spencer and Tala. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

"Maybe you suck at playing games, I mean you have to pay people so they let you win," Tala remarked, rolling his shoulders.

A fat vein throbbed in Bryan's forehead. He stormed over to Tala and Spencer, making as much noise as he possibly could. "What was that?"

"I said, you suck man."

Bryan's body shook. He was mad, like really mad. But as angry as he was, he was not going to punch Tala... not while Spencer was standing nearby anyway. Tala _was _scrawny – but Spencer was built like two tanks. Besides, Tala was pretty smart – not as smart as himself of course – but Tala was sneaky. He would find a way to make Bryan suffer if Bryan dared hit him. Like that one when Bryan woke up only to find his clothes were missing. That was a long painful and very embarrassing day.

"How about _you _try hotshot?" Bryan demanded, forcing the controller into Tala's hands.

"I only play Pokemon and Call of Duty of which I rule at both," Tala replied smugly.

Bryan tightened his jaw. "Play."

Tala sighed. "Alright, but only because I'm such a nice guy." He took the controller and walked over to the video game playing area. Bryan stood at his side watching with an eager look. "What game is this anyway?"

"Silent Hill Homecoming. You're facing off against the porcelain bitch, Scarlet."

Tala flexed his fingers, almost doing some sort of a finger dance. He prepared to play the game. "You're going down Scarlet!" the red head declared. The boss battle commenced and Tala was immediately struck. "What the hell?! How does that one hit take away half my health bar which was full?!"

Bryan smirked, pleased by the scene playing before him. He almost wanted to sing out loud, but stopped himself from breaking out into song. "See? Not that easy is it?"

Apparently, gamer rage wasn't limited for Bryan. He yelled. He cursed. He shook the remote. He almost pulled out his hair in anger. "Shut up, Bryan! You're not helping!" As the two bladers concentrated their efforts on the video game, Spencer shook his head disappointed by their lack of self-control. Only one good thing came out of this – more sandwiches for himself.

.

A short one shot about Bryan playing video games! If you ever played the game Silent Hill: Homecoming you'll probably realize where Bryan is coming from. I'm thinking of doing another instalment – Bryan tackles a Pokemon game. What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
